The City Watch
page is under review due to major shifts in the lore. Until this message is removed, take everything with a grain of salt. Overview The City Watch is primarily a non-profit humanitarian resistance movement founded after the 1st Battle of Qwintarus in 138 K.E. The organisation was founded on principles of peace-keeping and law enforcement in a time when The Esterlands was politically chaotic. The organisation is split into two chapters, both with distinct levels of power and organisation yet still operating under the same philosophy. The Seressan Chapter The City Watch was originally founded in the county of Seressa, Aressen following the 1st Battle of Qwintarus. The Seressan Chapter of The City Watch is the head chapter, responsible for both Seressa-specific duties and general resistance-wide duties. They are made up of volunteers categorised into ranks based on individual merit towards the community. The Seressan Chapter's funding comes from charitable donations. They work alongside the Seressan government to provide law enforcement for citizens and offer support in defending the county from external threat. They are not well-funded and many members wish that they had direct funding from the local government for their support. The Amstellan Chapter The Amstellan Chapter of The City Watch is distinct from their Seressan counter-part in the fact that they recieve funding from the county of Amstello, in the Hien Confederation. During the confederation's early years, Midlan attempted to take Amstello as a foothold for a duchy-wide conquest. Amstello asked The City Watch for assistance prior to the attack, as they had been informed beforehand by spies from Commercio. The City Watch agreed, and successfully defended Stockfelden from Midlan's siege. The City Watch was praised as war-heroes, and Amstello offered to pay them in exchange for their continued protection. They agreed and founded the Amstellan Chapter of The City Watch. The Amstellan Chapter has been becoming increasingly independent as the divide between the two chapters has grown more distinct. However, the Amstellan Chapter is proud of their humble beginnings and doesn't wish to sever this 'bond between men' that drew them together in the first place. The Not-so Virtuous Throughout the history of The City Watch, there have been individuals who Overview The City Watch is an organisation mainly based around the city of Serassa and it's surrounding county. They are a mainly non-profit organisation centered around the idea of free law enforcement and peace. After the chaos surrounding the 1st Battle of Qwintarus, a group of people banded together in order to stop the chaos from spreading. Their motto "Be Their Protective Light In The Darkness" inspires their recruits to do good deeds and protect the general populace from internal and external threats, while reassuring the populace that they are safe whenever they are around. They have not proved a threat against the IASA and are to be considered neutral. Due to The Watch's motives and ideology they would prove a tough enemy, despite their relative size. Despite the organisation's good intent, there has been controversy around members within it's rankings. Reports state that many recruits use the power obtained by joining to harass or extort civilians. Such people have been affectionately named 'Corrupt Cops' by the local populace. Civilians have been assured that The City Watch's higher-ups are working to resolve this issue, but there has not been any noticeable decrease in this corrupt activity. This issue could be far-reaching and IASA members are to be warned of such individuals while wandering Serassa and it's county. Structure The City Watch follows a ranking system based on achievements. Starting from Recruit, a member will climb the ranks the more good that they do. The 2nd rank allows a member to choose a specialization; Mage, Fighter or Healer. These specializations each have their own ranks, perks and responsibilities. Fighter is the most populated specialization, as Magic is uncommon among the general populace, The City Watch's main source of recruitment. Category:Groups of Interest